Smiling Alone
by amazonAprilli
Summary: Simple CATS fun, all about their everyday lives. But when things get dangerous, who will be left behind?


"Uncle Skimble!!!!" The two kittens yelled, galloping their way through the isles. Both flew around the corner and had a near collision with a dark Queen: Exotica. Exotica frowned "Woah!" Exotica said most surprised.

"Sa-Sorry 'bout that, Zottie. We were just… looking for Skimbleshanks." Etcetera nodded in agreement, her mouth sealed shut near the Havana Brown. Her eyes wide hoping not to be scorned.

Exotica eyed them equally before continuing her walk. She was thankful that they hadn't run her over. Once Exotica was some distance away, Electra pushed her friend the whole way into the grassy field of the London Junkyard.

"That was close!" Etcetera finally breathed out.

The bronze Princess hopped onto an old cabinet to see if there were any other Jellicles around. When the coast was clear, she said: "She gives me the heebie jeebies! I don't know why, but Exotica just scares me. Like she smells like that Rag Macavity wore at the ball…Dusty. " Electra wrinkled her nose at the memory.

The Calico Princess tilted her head in confusion, "Like when," She paused before whispering the name, fearful of what might happen, "Macavity came to the ball?!?"

Electra shook her head, mainly because Etcetera was an obvious ditz at times. "Yes… But we should get a move on! Quaxo's still sitting there."

Etcetera led the way through the yard, presuming Skimbleshanks was with her Aunt Jennyanydots. Weaving through at a slower pace, they came upon the leather suitcase often frequented by the Gumbie Cat.

"Aunt Jenny! Aunt Jenny!" Etcetera mewed outside, hoping to be invited inside. The warmth of the sun was being kept away by some clouds and she shivered a bit. "Is Uncle Skimble there?" She screeched, not waiting for a reply.

From the hole next to the handle, a Tabby head popped out. Jennyanydots yawned and crawled out to greet them. The kittens waited, tails twitching for a reply. Jenny smiled to see them and pointed to the suitcase.

"He's inside Dears, what is it that you need?" The Gumbie Cat had a way of making everyone calm. "He's got to take the midnight train to Manchester tonight, so he needs his rest!"

Electra was the first to speak, "Well, He knows the Rail Yard, right?" She gulped "We need him to find something. Before the,"

Etcetera quickly elbowed her sister and Electra stopped talking. "It's important, Aunt Jenny. Can you wake him up? Please?" She begged.

Before Jenny made any decisions, she debated in her head whether they were being honest. Kittens, after all, are mischievous and are always getting into trouble.

"I will, but you two need to stay here."

While the two Princesses waited, their nerves started to run rampant. They glanced at each other nervously, hoping their Uncle would be kind enough to help.

When Etcetera looked up this time, she saw an Orange Tiger Tom crawling out of the suitcase, followed by Jennyanydots. "Uncle Skimble!" Etcetera squealed, happy to see him.

He smiled in return, looking more tired than happy. Electra spoke up first. "Uncle Skimble," she scratched at the ground subconsciously with her left foot nervously. "We were, um, playing near the RailYard and,"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jennyanydots frowned and interrupted.. "You and Etcetera did what? You know it's dangerous there. Pollicles and Humans roam that area! Right Skimbleshanks?"

She was scorning them, while Skimble wondered what they needed from him. He put a paw on his mate's, trying to calm her. "Besaides getting yoorselves into trouble, what were you dooing there?"

Both Princesses fell silent. Fully aware of how much trouble they were going to get in. Probably grounded to the oven for a week, or something equally horrible! Etcetera thought to herself. Then she remembered Quaxo.

"Oh Heavyside Skimble! It was awful. Quaxo's stuck on the other side of the fence and he can't get out. We had a ball and it rolled in. He was trying to go after it…" Etcetera said, elbowing Electra to continue.

Electra continued Etcetera's plea: "We couldn't help him. Please, Uncle Skimble. You have to hurry!" 


End file.
